


The Drakkine Prince

by TheLOAD



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragons, Gen, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLOAD/pseuds/TheLOAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fourth generation, known as Drakkine, are born into a human body, no matter which parent is the dragon. They live their lives until adulthood not knowing what they are, until a traumatic experience unlocks their dragon side. The rulers of their kingdoms, every Drakkine heir is raised among humans, so that they never forget that side of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote another fic and made another AU, despite having so many as it is. I don't have a problem, nope not me.

_When the world was young there was nothing. Nothing but a hot ball of molten rock circling a young and distant star. But the world did not remain this way for long. As it formed ancient, arcane energies were worked up, mingling with the natural forces of the newborn world._

_Magic mixed with the elements, with Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. With vast storms and lakes of molten rock which bubbled and spewed gas and ash into the air. The world was locked in a constant state of Chaos, and from this Chaos, from these combinations of natural elements and unnatural energies, the First Generation of dragons was born._

_These dragons were like gods, holding complete mastery over the world that had shaped them. Their bodies were as varied as their elements and their temperaments, with no two dragons being identical to one another. Some were vast, serpentine creatures with thousands of limbs of varying kinds, with arms and wings and and fins and legs all on the same creature. Some were thick in build, more like living mountains than anything else. Even the smallest would dwarf the largest natural born animal, being large enough to swallow the vast whales whole. With their extraordinary powers they began to shape the world which had birthed them, taming the Chaos and forming a land suitable for life to develop. But the development of life was slow, even to these powerful creatures, so, dreaming of worlds that already teamed with life, the First sculpted life from the elements and set it loose to inhabit their world._

_For countless generations the First watched their world and their creations from afar, never interacting with them save to control the elements of the world. But even gods can grow restless, and as time went on they decided to split themselves into lesser dragons, ones which could live upon the world as mortals. One by one the First ceased to exist, and in their place the Second inherited the world._

_The Second were far more numerous than their creators, but far smaller in stature and might as well. While still massive, larger than whales, they were nothing compared to the gods of old. And since each First had split themselves into multiple Second, for the first time species of dragons, with set characteristics, existed. Known as Dragonflights some thrived while others died out. But over all dragons still ruled the world. The creatures that the First had so lovingly created now became prey for the mortal Second. For a time, it seemed as though they would soon destroy everything._

_But nature has ways of setting things right._

_Generations of Second were born and had died before it was noticed that each generation was somehow lesser than those which had come before it. Until one day, suddenly, every pure dragon started to hatch out feral, hatch out as little more than savage beasts. The Third generation, known as Ferals, seemed to be the new norm for the once proud races. Frantic to save their kind any way they could, many of the Second started to look for ways of prolonging their lives or reversing the degeneration of their offspring. Eventually, some learned that breeding with humans would create hybrid, yet safe, young. Seeing no other way, the dragons combined their bloodlines with those of the apes they had once hunted._

_The Fourth generation, known as Drakkine, are born into a human body, no matter which parent is the dragon. They live their lives until adulthood not knowing what they are, until a traumatic experience unlocks their dragon side. The rulers of their kingdoms, every Drakkine heir is raised among humans, so that they never forget that side of them._

* * *

 

It was late one evening, during the midst of a storm, when a man appeared at the local church, a tiny bundle asleep in his arms. He stood in the freezing rain for a moment before simply placing the bundle down and knocking on the door, leaving as soon as he heard someone approach the door. A young friar, a heavier man with a thick beard, opened the door, looking around to see who could have knocked. Seeing nothing but the black of night, the friar was about to close the door when he heard the cry of an infant freshly woken from his nap. Looking down the friar picked the bundle up and held it close.

“Hello?!” He called out, unsure as to whom could have left the baby behind. His eyes strained, trying to make out any shape they could. Instead his ears were met with the unfurling of wings, and just barely he saw a dark shape take off into the night sky, a serpentine shape with wings like a bat flying off towards the night sky. The friar covered his mouth, looking down at the babe in his arms and realizing this was the prince.

  
Wetting his lips the friar took the babe inside, examining him beneath the candlelight. He was small, clearly a newborn, with the placenta still attached to his belly. The friar took the babe over to the altar and removed the mass with a sharp dagger before he began to clean the babe. Once he was satisfied he swaddled the infant and laid him in a crib to sleep, knowing that one day this young prince would rule them all.


	2. Chapter One

The main advantage of raising the heirs among humans was that they grew up among their people. Grew up not knowing what they were. It was to fight hubris, everyone claimed. Fight the curse believed to have undone the Dragonflights. But on a more personal level, it let them grow up normal.

Over the years the friar had come into possession of more and more orphans, leading to the prince growing up with an entire family. In the fountains of the town four boys played, taking turns tackling one another and splashing about.

The oldest one, a boy of about the age of 10, wrestled against his three companions. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and stood above the younger children. His name was Ryan, and he was the first orphan that the friar, a man named Jack, had taken in.

Leading the younger boy was Michael, with curly hair and soft cheeks. Slightly older than the three youngest, Michael was a natural leader. He had arranged the plot to stalk and tackle Ryan when he least suspected it, and the other two, Gavin and Ray, had gone along with it willingly.

Gavin was a slight boy, with messy hair and gangly limbs. He was never found far from Michael's side, and followed the other boy's words as best he could, which wasn't saying much as Gavin was prone to bouts of clumsiness.

Ray was the youngest, with dark skin and brown eyes. Though eager to play with his friends, he was also just as likely to spend time on his own, either playing games or napping. The smallest child, he often found himself overpowered when the wrestling turned against him.

There were other children under the care of the friar. Two girls, Meg and Lindsay, who would often encourage the boys when they could, and two other boys, Matt and Jeremy, who had arrived together and were never far from each other's side. All of the children were close, but Ryan, Michael, Gavin, and Ray were as close as brothers, even if they were not related to each other by blood.

"Get him!" Michael yelled, leaping onto Ryan and knocking the older boy down into the fountain. Gavin and Ray joined him, leaping onto Ryan as well. On their own the boys wouldn't have been able to hold Ryan down, but together they kept the older boy suitably pinned. Luckily the fountain was shallow, so no one was in any danger of drowning.

"Alright, you got me," Ryan said, rolling the boys off of him. He stood up, grinning, before turning on Michael. "Get Michael!" Michael tried to run, but Gavin, who had seconds before been on Michael's side, tackled his almost brother. It didn't knock Michael down, of course, given how slight Gavin was, but Ray and Ryan soon joined to help Gavin. Before the next round of the game could begin Jack called from the church.

"Supper time," he called, waiting for the children to return. They came quickly, and washed up before eating. The meal itself was rather peaceful, which Jack was thankful for, and after a nightly prayer he got them all to bed safe and sound, knowing that the monarch would approve of his care of his son.


End file.
